Brassieres (or “bras”) with adjustable straps are a staple in everyday fashion. Because no person's body is the same, most brassieres currently include adjustable straps. These straps typically allow the wearer to adjust the straps to a desired length which prevents the strap from slipping down the wearer's shoulder throughout the day, provides added support to give breasts the lift desired and alleviate the stress on the back that can be caused by unsupported breasts. Prior approaches to adjustable straps often utilize a mechanism that allows the strap to double back on itself and relies on the friction created by the strap to keep the strap set at the desired length. Because of this, when worn throughout the day, the combination of gravity and the movement of the wearer usually provides enough force to overcome the friction and cause the strap to lengthen over time, resulting in poor fit and discomfort (and/or the need to regularly re-adjust the strap). Accordingly, improved systems and methods for adjustable bra straps are desirable.
In current prior approaches, a bra wearer may attempt to use safety pins, clips, or tape to prevent the lengthening of the bra strap over the day. In these approaches, the lengthening of the strap may still occur and may leave undesirable, visible lumps underneath the wearer's clothing.